


When you leave(现实向虐文）

by krittakornPP



Category: KinKrit - Fandom, billkin - Fandom, bkpp, แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV), แปลรักฉันด้วยใจเธอ | I Told Sunset About You (TV) RPF, 林祎凯 - Fandom, 马群耀 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krittakornPP/pseuds/krittakornPP
Summary: 虽然我写了一篇虐文， 但在我心里Billkin和PP是一定会HAPPY ENDING的。写虐文主要是基于对最近黑粉无脑粉太多令人愤怒。 特别是很多人对PP的生活真的管太多了！公主的事你们少管！！！！小情侣的事你们少管！！！！
Relationships: PP Krit Amnuaydechkorn/Billkin Putthipong Assaratanakul
Kudos: 5





	When you leave(现实向虐文）

马群耀和林祎凯高中的时候就在一起了，两个人在最青涩的时候遇见彼此。同是男孩，出生在相对传统的华裔富裕家庭，林祎凯是马群耀的初恋，两个人家隔了四十公里，高中异校，大学也异校，却很幸运的多年来都没有松开过彼此的手。

马群耀想要做的事情很多，他什么都想尝试，唱歌，演戏，炒股，做生意。林祎凯喜欢他为了喜欢的事拼命努力的样子，所以温柔的陪着他一起在娱乐圈摸爬滚打。林祎凯天性淡泊，他不像马群耀一样充满斗志对事业热情满满，他只是想陪着马群耀久一点，能帮助到他事业一点就好，然后等到他完成梦想，再一起走向人生的下一阶段。

马群耀曾经总是用他那亮晶晶的狗狗眼充满期待的看着林祎凯，然后不厌其烦的拉着林祎凯的手絮絮叨叨等毕业后他们要一起留学，然后他们以后退圈后要去哪里结婚去哪里度蜜月养一堆林祎凯喜欢的狗狗，再养几只像林祎凯一样的猫咪，过悠闲幸福的日子。

林祎凯虽然耳朵都起茧子了，但是他心里爱惨了马群耀这个样子。于是林祎凯就说，好啊，等到我27岁的时候我们就结婚吧，刚好是我们在一起十周年，怎么样。

马群耀答应的很果断，他从来没怀疑过自己会和林祎凯分开，会跟别人在一起。他只想慢慢的，慢慢的牵着林祎凯的手，一起走。

2020年，全球疫情爆发，马群耀和林祎凯主演了以他们俩现实故事为原型的电视剧，一夜爆火。伴随着人气的暴涨，粉丝对他们关系的好奇心达到顶峰，私生活被放大，原本的节奏和步调全部被打乱了。两个人努力着像原本一样生活，却发现成名带来的代价比他们想象的更大。

林祎凯是个很温柔的人，对身边的人都很细心友善，不带一点攻击性。他从小就在充满爱意的环境里长大，自然而然的也以温和的爱对待身边的人。所以几乎每一个能进入他关心的生活圈的人都认为自己很幸运。他对朋友又真诚又热心，从不怕麻烦的想要照顾别人。但实际上这更使得每个人都心照不宣的很想保护他宠爱他，本能的就不想让这个男孩受一点伤害。

但同时林祎凯也是个没什么界限感的人，跟好朋友相处的都很亲密。这没什么奇怪的，林祎凯的爸爸妈妈一直都特别恩爱两个人十年如一日爱意外放对着彼此撒娇。从小被这种甜蜜爱意影响长大的林祎凯也是从小就喜欢对信任的朋友撒娇，亲亲脸，抱抱，拉着手散步，都是最正常不过的事。正因如此，在美国时虽然一开始孤独，但没多久也就不费力的自然的融入了外国同学的社交圈。在外国根本没有人会介意这种朋友之间的亲昵。

可是，回国后，林祎凯的这种特质又很容易成为阴沟里无耻小人用来伤害他的借口。美貌和好人缘带来的是无休止的流言蜚语。从高中时期开始，关于易三仓这个漂亮男孩的八卦轶事就四处流传，越传越离谱。男朋友，女朋友，备胎，林祎凯身边的每个走得稍微近一些的朋友都被人打上了各种与他关系不纯的标签。而现在知名度迅速提高，他的x取向，他跟马群耀的关系，他的私生活，被无数人拿着显微镜放大观察深究，四面楚歌。

他的家世外貌是老天爷给他的恩赐又是诅咒，那令人怜惜的美貌同时也容易招来魔鬼。林祎凯特别像一朵洁白无瑕又脆弱的花朵，漂亮又脆弱，让一眼被外貌吸引却不是真心爱惜的人想忍不住随意采摘，即使这朵花被摘下来后就会死去。还有那些觊觎白玫瑰的美丽却死活接近不了这朵白玫瑰的人，会不由自主产生想要破坏这种无暇的施虐欲。

不管阳光下有多少善意，有阳光就会有阴影。总有那么多藏在阴暗角落不得见光的恶意悄然向他伸出魔爪，防不胜防。这些人天生喜欢摧毁任何美好的事物，他们自己无法拥有美好无法变得美好，所以他们见不得别人拥有美好无缺的生活。

无论是真爱粉，亲戚朋友，公司，马群耀，都没法阻止越来越激进的cp粉草木皆兵的不停的攻击猜疑林祎凯身边每一个亲近的同性异性朋友，也无法阻止黑粉们用稀奇古怪的男德伦理各种谣言去攻击林祎凯和他在乎的人们。有多少爱他的人，就有多少恨他的人。

随着马群耀演艺事业越来越红火，偏激的cp粉唯粉们日渐矛盾分裂。他们既不想林祎凯有自己的同性异性朋友圈，又不想他一直贴着马群耀，美其名曰，影响马群耀的事业。

失望是一点一点的缺乏沟通，懒惰忽略，积少成多的。

马群耀太忙了，成名带来的工作多到超出他的想象，而疫情则改变了他跟林祎凯原本的毕业后一起留学的计划。采访，活动一个接一个，他习惯了对他们两人的关系打太极，习惯了平时特意分开行动。他变得越来越忙，越来越忙，没空去思考其他。

他知道他的爱情全部都给了林祎凯，而林祎凯一直都是温柔的贴心的理解自己的。他们两人早就给了彼此足够的安全感。但是他不知道的是当除了爱情以外的事却变的分量越来越重，不知不觉的挤压掉了林祎凯的生存空间。

而鱼和熊掌从来就不可兼得。

一方面马群耀事业蒸蒸日上，一方面本就对演艺圈很淡泊的林祎凯步调渐渐被拉下，背道而驰。两个人的留学计划变成了两人边工作边上网课。两个人步调不一致，见面越来越少，马群耀没能及时，也没能真正感同身受林祎凯到底遭受了些什么。

日子一天天的过去，终于到了林祎凯27岁那一天。当马群耀终于下了通告，带着订好的戒指和粉色玫瑰去天台找林祎凯的时候。

林祎凯却惨白着一张脸，满眼都是失望至极和荒唐可笑，连一滴泪都流不出，他放开了马群耀的手，说道：“分手吧，马群耀，我累了，我希望我们从来就没有认识过。”

10年前，同样的地点，同样的人，林祎凯还是自由散漫的青涩少年模样，双眼都是亮晶晶的充满神采，但是稚嫩的手却坚定有力的人回握着马群耀的手说：“马群耀，我们永远都不要分开。”

马群耀难以置信的看着林祎凯，却发现他已经下定了决心。一时间简直要淹没他的愤怒和复杂情绪，使得他心口不一的旧毛病又犯了，他心里好像知道不该说什么，但他却用发红的眼睛盯着林祎凯，一把把粉色玫瑰砸在地上，一边用力抓住林祎凯说：“为什么？为什么要分开？我连戒指也买了，你不是说你可以把一切都给我吗？你变心了吗？你出轨了？”

林祎凯无言的看着他，好像看着一个陌生人，眼里满是疲惫不堪。

“放过我吧马群耀，我累了，我不要你了。”

要走的人不管马群耀想怎么留，都留不住。林祎凯在一个很平常的下午走了，当时马群耀还在厨房里磨着咖啡豆，丝毫没有留意到门口轻微的关门声。等到他端着咖啡出来，家里已经只剩下他了。

常穿的衣物饰品手表，情侣玩偶，林祎凯几乎什么都没带走，家里的一切都跟他还生活在这里的一样。

可是他不会回来了。

Destroy the middle, it’s a waste of time.

到此结束，别浪费时间

From the perfect start to the finish line.

以幸福开始，以悲伤终结。

林祎凯爱的时候是炽热的，恨不得把整颗心都掏出来，直到把他能给的都给了。但是他决定不爱之后，他也是极寒的，走的干脆利落不留任何退路。

马群耀问遍了所有能问的人，却没人能告诉他林祎凯去了哪里。少数能告诉的不愿意告诉，大多想告诉的却也不知道答案。

And if you’re still breathing, you’re the lucky ones,

如果你仍能呼吸，你应该庆幸，

‘cause most of us are having through corrupted lungs.

因为大多数的我们只能用腐坏的肺，苟延馋喘。

Setting fire to our insides for fun,

在体内纵火，寻求刺激

Collecting names of the lovers that went wrong.

收集着一个个错误的恋人，

失去了一个恋人，生活却还得继续。

马群耀开始和不同的人谈恋爱，上床，也试着跟家里安排的相亲对象结婚，最终又离婚。

直到一个喝的醉醺醺的夜里，马群耀又去了那个承载着和林祎凯甜蜜回忆的秘密天台，看到那束早已干枯的花束，他终于崩溃了。

马群耀跪在雨里泣不成声，鼻涕眼泪和雨水混在一起，他用尽全力抱着那束早已干枯的玫瑰花束好像要把它揉进肉里，植物根茎划破手和脸颊都好像没有知觉。

他把他曾经最依赖，最珍视，也是这辈子唯一用整颗心爱过的宝贝弄丢了，再找不回来了。

好像要把这辈子的泪都流光了，这场大雨下了多久，马群耀就哭了多久，直到到胸膛都是血腥味最后失去了知觉倒在雨水里。

醒来后的马群耀越来越善于伪装，没有人知道他病了。

马群耀做噩梦的次数越来越频繁了。每次噩梦的结尾，马群耀嘶声力竭的对着梦里转身离开的林祎凯呐喊，不要走，求你了，不要走。再到后来他在梦里好像又变回当年那个幼稚又小心眼的男孩，拽着林祎凯的衣角不停的抱怨说，为什么说不要我就不要我了。但不管他在梦里怎么想努力抓住林祎凯却怎么也抓不住，然后就惊醒了。

没有人知道马群耀为了好好睡一觉做过的努力。他开始对安眠药产生依赖性，越服用剂量越大，直到副作用越来越明显，但他却无法停止服用，恶性循环。

早晨越来越嗜睡，记忆力减退，有时候醒来的时候精神恍惚，呼吸抑制。他渐渐的想不起来林祎凯的模样了。

Well, I’ve lost it all, I’m just a sihouette

我已失去一切，我只剩下一个剪影。

A lifeless face that you’ll soon forget,

只剩一张你马上遗忘的，毫无生气的脸。

如果你仍在淌血，你应该庆幸。

因为我早已如同行尸走肉。

失去真爱的人们在体内纵火，寻求不同的刺激，其实只是为了让自己感觉还活着的手段。真爱很难得，但当真爱离开的时候，人们不单单失去了曾经深爱的那个人，可能连梦想和希望都失去了。或许是因为当初我们就是因为我们所爱的人而有了梦想，又或许因为我们的爱人就是梦想本身。当他走了，梦想，幸福就轻易的粉碎成了无法拾起拼凑的千万碎片。

END

灵感歌曲：Youth——Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然我写了一篇虐文， 但在我心里Billkin和PP是一定会HAPPY ENDING的。
> 
> 写虐文主要是基于对最近黑粉无脑粉太多令人愤怒。 特别是很多人对PP的生活真的管太多了！
> 
> 公主的事你们少管！！！！  
> 小情侣的事你们少管！！！！


End file.
